Harry Potter and the anoynomous someone
by Bugsbunnycakes
Summary: This is the 6th year of Hogwarts for Harry. Still getting over the death of Sirius, Harry feels drawn to a newcomer at the school, as well as her mysterious past...


Chapter 1: Sophie  
  
"Ron, Harry, Hermione. You guys go first." Mrs. Weasly ordered. The three casually strolled towards the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. Pushing their trolleys in front of them, they disappeared through it, emerging on the other side on platform 9¾ followed by Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Weasly and Ginny, who spotted some giggling fifth year friends and made her way towards them. "Well harry, you take care of your yourself this year. You two as well," Mr. Weasly said nodding at Ron and Hermione. "Remember, you three have all the protection the school has to offer," Mrs. Weasly added. "We'll see you soon enough in the Christmas holidays mum," Ron assured her, spotting the worried frown on her face. "Don't worry Mrs. Weasly, we promise we'll take good care of Harry. Hermione whispered. Mrs. Weasly nodded and gave her a faint smile. Mrs. Weasly hugged each one of them in turn while Mr. Weasly said his goodbyes.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione found an empty compartment and entered it. Harry merely dumped his backpack and Hedwig into a corner of the compartment. Hedwig hooted ungratefully over the noise of Ron's puny little owl pig was making but Harry just ignored her and down to stare at the ground. "So... ah...Harry," Ron cleared his throat. "Where do you reckon Ginny is?" he asked trying to make conversation. "Mmh" Harry muttered still not looking up. At this, Ron and Hermione exchange worried glances. They've been doing that a lot lately. Since Sirius's death, Harry has taken to a silent shell. The first and last time the two saw him happy was when he arrived at the burrow with Fred and George, but that was it. He has said nothing all summer vacation. Instead, he'd just sit there refusing to come out of his silent trance. Everyone kept trying to assure him that Sirius would have been happy to die this way and he was not to worry because he was in a better place. Sometimes, someone would sit down next to him and say; "I know". But they don't, Harry thought. They don't know how I feel and they don't know that Sirius's death isn't the only thing that's bothering me. No one knows. And it wasn't. There were many other things going on in his mind, so many other things keeping him from living life like he did before ever again. Especially that morning in Dumbledore's office. He'd replay that morning through his head over and over again. It was so hard to live with the burden of knowing that eventually, he will have to come face to face with the most feared man in the wizarding world and that he would have to defeat him or die. Harry worried about Voldemort's rise too. Often, those cold, joyless eyes would slip in and out of his dreams, burning into him and he'd awaken with his scar throbbing painfully but he had gotten used to that now. All these worries made him stay in that manner; quiet and unaware of the things going on around him.  
  
The compartment door slid open. "Um...hi." Harry looked up at the sound of this unfamiliar voice to see a shy looking girl of about the same age standing there, holding a bag and a small, black and white kitten. She had long, sunkissed hair ending in big, loose, curls tied back into a low ponytail and the lightest blue, grey eyes. "Sophie!" Hermoine exclaimed, glad that the silence had been disrupted. "Hi Hermoine." "You two ah... know each other?" Ron asked, rather confused, looking from Hermione and the stranger standing at the door. "Yes actually," Hermione replied. "We bumped into each other in Diagon alley and again just before I got onto platform 9¾." "Oh. That's where you went." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "Come in Sophie." The girl stepped into the compartment and sat down next to Hermione, opposite Harry and Ron. "Guys, this is Sophie Bellar." Hermoine introduced. "Ron Weasly," Ron offered, "and this is-" "Harry Potter." For a second, Ron looked at Harry, shocked but glad that he'd said anything at all, Ron turned around and nodded. Sophie flicked her soft blue eyes up to his scar as everyone usually did, but instead of lingering, she immediately flicked them back down and smiled. There's something about her eyes, harry thought. Something that reflected exactly how he felt. Even though there was a smile on her face, there was a strange sadness in her eyes. Harry could not help but stare into them, trying to figure her out. They seemed so familiar to him, even though he was sure he had never seen them anywhere. "I've never seen you before," Ron said "are you a sixth year?" "Mmhm," Sophie nodded. "I'm new here," she explained, "this is my first year at Hogwarts. I transferred from America." "America?" Ron asked, thinking about quiditch. "Ron!" Hemione warned. "What?" "Oh nothing, actually, erm... we have prefect duties now...will you guys be ok?" Hermione asked, looking down to check her watch. "Sure." Sophie replied. Ron and Hermione flashed an apologetic smile at Harry and hurried out of the room. Harry found himself taking interest in something for the first time since in a long while. Why did this girl seem like a close friend while he hardly knew her? Harry felt like he didn't have to avoid this person. He felt like she really would "know". "Why did you and your family leave America to move to England?" he asked as she watched Ron and Hermione leave. "Huh? Oh... actually, I came alone. I'm an orphan. That's the reason I left. Everyone thought I was weird and they called me the town witch...not that they were wrong about that." She smiled a sad little smile and looked down at the floor. "A couple of girls, they set me up. They didn't really like me...no one really liked me. Well, I got kicked out of the orphanage, not that I planned to stay there, but it was all over the news that I was some kind of freak show. I really couldn't stay on America at all." Harry saw a look come across her face as if she didn't really know why she was telling him all this. Eager to keep the conversation going, Harry kept talking, not wanting an awkward silence fill the room. "I'm guessing you don't miss it." Harry said. Sophie smiled and shook her head. "No, I've been there since I was seven, way too long. No one ever wanted me, they always found out that I was an outcast, strange. I was at my school of witchcraft anyway." "You were never picked?" "Nine years..." "Did you not have any friends?" Harry asked quietly. "Oh...well...one. But he passed away recently." "I'm sorry." Harry said, meaning it. "Don't be. I killed him." All of a sudden, Harry no longer felt so comfortable being around this girl anymore. He wasn't sure he'd heard right. Sophie looked up and spotted his expression and quickly explained. "I didn't actually kill him," she said, "not literally. I got myself in a spot of trouble and he was just trying to help me out but..." her voice trailed off. "I know how you feel." Harry said gently. "I've been getting that a lot lately." I mean it, I know it, I feel it too." Sophie looked up at him. "Oh... that's right. I'm really sorry about Sirius." "You knew him?" Harry asked, surprised. "Yeah...I met him in Azkaban..." "You were in Azkaban?" "Oh I wasn't there long, the ministry made a mistake, everything was cleared up. Sirius was a truly nice man, and innocent too. He didn't deserve to be locked up in that place, or in that old house." "How do you know all that?" "He wrote to me. Not very often, but I had the faintest idea of what went on." On hearing all this, Harry was glad Sophie knew Sirius. He wasn't quite sure why, he usually like to keep his godfather to himself. Harry wanted to know more about this girl who had such a friendly aura and asked her more questions. She paused at some, looking down to the floor, but always looking back up to answer them. She almost seemed relieved to. She asked Harry about himself too. Harry's first reaction was to keep to him self like he usually did but he realized that he didn't mind. Harry figured it was because Sophie had been through a lot of what he had and would understand.  
  
Ron and Hermione entered the compartment half and hour later looking ruffled, Ron's cheeks matching the colour of his hair. "Those bloody first years," he said through gritted teeth, "they get worse every year." "I hate to admit it but I agree." Hermione said sounding tired. "We're almost there," Hermione announced looking down at her wrist, "we'd better get changed into our robes. Have you guys been alright?" harry and Sophie nodded. "We were just talking." Sophie informed. "Oh! Really?" Hermione asked, taken aback. She looked at harry for confirmation. Harry, who's spirits had been lifted, looked back at her and replied with a nod.  
  
After they had all changed into their school robes, Hermione and Sophie settled down to watch Crookshanks and Sophie's little black and white kitten Tinkles romp about the compartment while Ron's tiny owl Pig twittered and flapped in her cage. After a while, Sophie looked up to see Ron sitting opposite her with a stupid and slightly lost grin on his face, starring into space. "What's with him?" Sophie whispered to Hermione. "If you're talking about Ron, then everything." Hermione replied, still not looking up. Sophie smiled, "no, really, look." Hermione looked up and examined his expression. Ron noticed the two girls looking at him and explained; "man, I can't wait till the great feast. I'm starving." Ron licked his lips. Sophie let out a laugh while Hermione just sighed. Harry, who had been silent all this while, saw Hermione look up at him and let a smile emerge on his face.  
  
The rhythm of the train slow down as it came to a halt. The four stood up and gathered their things. As Harry stepped out of the compartment roughly carrying an angry Hedwig, he let the sea of people sweep him off the train and towards the usual carriages that took them to the Hogwarts castle. Harry approached the carriage in which he saw Ron and Hermione disappear into and stopped just before entering, to stare at the giant black thestrals with their big, blank eyes. Memories of his past year at Hogwarts flowed back into his mind. He felt someone step up beside him. Harry turned his head and saw Sophie starring towards the same direction. She could see them too he thought. Harry saw Sophie's mouth curve into that same sad smile she smiled on the train. "Oi! You guys coming?" Ron asked from inside the carriage. Harry and Sophie clambered onto the carriage to find Neville, Ginny and Luna in there too. Hermione introduced them all to Sophie as Harry sat back and let the carriages carry him towards those familiar, great oak doors.  
  
Sophie had been put into Hermione's dorm on request. Hermione led her towards the girl's dormitories as Harry, Ron and Neville made their ways to their usual dorm rooms they shared with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Ron and the others spotted their trunks at the end of their four-poster beds and started to unpack. Harry, however, just sat down on his bed and once again, let himself get lost in his own thoughts. What is going to happen with Voldemort still at large? And, how does he know if Sirius is really dead? He pondered these questions so often that he no longer had any theories to them. Sirius only fell behind the veil, that doesn't mean he'd died. Although everyone kept telling him that Sirius was gone, Harry couldn't help but wonder if he really had. He was sure he'd heard whispering behind it, Luna had heard them too. Did that mean that there really were voices there or did it make him just as loony? Harry remembered Luna pinning up the notice asking for her things back and felt that feeling of pity wash over him again. Maybe Luna isn't so loony he thought. But then again, why did nobody else hear the voices? Harry's head spun. He suddenly remembered what professor Lupin had said to him before. "If you have anything Harry, anything at all you feel confused or bad about, write to me." Might as well, Harry thought. "Hedwig, come out girl," Harry beckoned the enraged owl towards him, "come on...ow!" Hedwig bit him hard and Harry cradled his hand as bright red blood seeped out of the wound. Suddenly, everything went black. Harry had thought he'd gone blind but breathed a sigh of relief when colour flashed back into his eyes. Harry looked around the room and started to panic again when he realized that he was no longer in his dorm. With a start, he recognised the voice he was speaking in. that same cold hissing voice that that haunts his dreams. It happened again. He is in Voldemort's body.  
  
This is a joint story by my friend Lori and I. You either liked it or hated it so send me reviews on what you think and ideas you have for the fanfic. Oh and we would like critic comments please.  
  
Thanx! == 


End file.
